Military display applications often require that an overlay map be placed over and aligned with an electronic display so that the map features are superimposed on the underlying electronically produced display. The map for example may comprise topographic and other fixed features such as roads and cities while the electronic display may comprise variable tactical military information such as the location of troops and military equipment. This military information may be obtained from a computer and displayed on an electronic device such as a cathode ray tube in the form of symbols. The overlay map must be properly aligned with the cathode ray tube if the electronic display symbols are to be properly located with respect to the map features. One way to accomplish this alignment is by manual adjustment, however this can be time consuming and is subject to human error which can have serious consequences in tactical military operations. The present invention comprises a method and apparatus for accomplishing this alignment automatically. The overlay map is placed over the electronic display in approximate alignment therewith and apparatus and circuitry are provided to sense the map misalignment in both translation and rotation. Error signals are derived related to this misalignment and are applied to the circuitry which generates the electronic display to align the display with the misaligned map so that the two are in proper registration.